To Love and to Dream
by Moogle Girl X2
Summary: He said he wouldn't let her die. He said that he'd always be with her. Now he's gone, and she'll do whatever she can to get him back. FFX2, my way. TxY Please review. Constructive criticism wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**To Love and to Dream**

**Chapter One**  
Summary: He said he wouldn't let her die. He said that he'd always be with her. Now he's gone, and she'll do whatever she can to get him back. FFX-2, my way. TxY

Hi! More stories! Woot!

Disclaimer: Don't own crap.  
**----------------------------------**

_It's been two years since then. I know you're out there. I'm waiting for your whistle._

"Yunie! Let's go! It's about time you met the Gullwings!" Rikku called to her cousin. High Summoner Yuna, about to become a sphere hunter. Hoping to find clues about a lost love, no doubt. Yuna smiled.

"Coming, Rikku!" She jogged up to the airship. Celsius, as Rikku stated earlier, was what it was called. Yuna was just amazed at the size of it. Bigger than the airship they used two years ago. Where...it...happened.

"Brother! Open the freaking hatch! We kinda can't get in if there's no opening, stupid!" Rikku snapped at her brother.

"Brother's on board?" Yuna asked. Rikku sighed and nodded.

"I wish he weren't." She groaned. Yuna chuckled. The hatch suddenly opened with a loud 'hiss'. Rikku ran up the stairs.

"C'mon, Yunie! I'll show you around. I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!" Rikku said, perky as ever. Yuna sometimes wondered how she could be so hyper.

**--------------------------**

"Hey everyone! Yunie's in the house!" Rikku cried.

"What house? This is an airship!" Brother pointed out to Rikku. She just shook her head.

"You'll never learn." Rikku calmly walked over to a silver-haired girl in the corner. She didn't seem too happy to be here...

"Yunie! This is Paine. She joined the Gullwings just before you did." Yuna waved to the silent warrior. All she got was a grunt as a reply.

"Hey Gullwings, we're getting sphere waves from the Zanarkand Ruins! Wanna check it out? It'd be a good first mission for Yuna." Yuna looked puzzled.

"That's Buddy. He's the Gullwings right-hand man, he is! He keeps track of the sphere waves. He was also aboard Pop's airship with us two years ago." Rikku explained. Yuna shrugged.

"I don't remember seeing him." Yuna whispered. Rikku chuckled.

"Me either."  
**---------------------------  
**Yeah, short, but what do you expect? Make sure you review for me and moogle! Happy Christmahanakwanzaa! It's past midnight. X-mas eve now. I'm going to bed...

MGX2


	2. Chapter 2

**To Love and to Dream**

**Chapter Two**  
Summary: He said he wouldn't let her die. He said that he'd always be with her. Now he's gone, and she'll do whatever she can to get him back. FFX-2, my way. TxY

Oh my shiz, people reviewed! Sweet! I thank you all! (hands over many cookies) There are also the optional exploding cupcakes if you don't want cookies. They're great for April Fool's Day! (does little marketing pose)

Moogle: You're sad...  
Me: I know. (blares Faint by Linkin Park)

Disclaimer: Don't own crap.  
**----------------------------------**

_Buddy said there was a sphere at the Zanarkand Ruins. I wonder... No, probably not. It would be nice to see your face, though. I miss the sound of your voice, your perky smile, how you'd always find the light of any situation...I miss you. _

"We're here!" Buddy called from the navigation panel. Brother jumped up in his pilot's seat and faced the crew.

"Alrrrrrrrrrright Gullwings! It's showtime! Show Yuna the ropes and get. That. Sphere!" Brother energetically shouted to the Gullwings. Rikku started hopping up and down.

"Okay! It's go time, Yunie! Let's go Paine!" Paine nodded. Yuna made sure she was well equipped, then followed Rikku into the lift.

------------

Rikku jumped off the hatch door, shortly followed by Paine. Yuna hesitated.

"Come on, Yunie! It's not much of a jump! We'll have it fixed soon!" Rikku called to her cousin. Yuna took a deep breath and jumped. She miraculously landed on her feet from the...five foot jump. _So _hard. Rikku giggled.

"I don't think it was that hard to jump five feet, Yunie." she teased. Yuna pouted. Paine chuckled slightly.

"Can't tell you two are related." she sarcastically remarked. Paine started to walk towards the dome. Rikku started to follow, but something had caught Yuna's eye. Something by the water had sparkled. She walked over to it.

"What's this?" Rikku turned around.

"Yunie! What the heck are you doing? Let's go in the dome! Yunie?" Rikku walked over to her cousin.

"Rikku, is this the sphere?" Yuna held up a water-logged, but still functional, sphere. Rikku squealed.

"That's it, Yunie! Paine, Yunie found it! Come on! Let's watch it!" Rikku was bouncing up and down again. After about the fifth bounce or so, she slipped on a rock and landed on her back. Not very fun for Rikku, although the other two girls were laughing.

"Alright, let's watch it." Yuna said, turning on the sphere.

------------

_**The sphere panned around the ruins. It seemed to be around midnight. The picture slowly went around, focusing on each of the guardians around the campfire. Kimahri, Wakka, Lulu, Sir Auron, Rikku, and finally, the summoner. A 17-year-old Yuna was seen, fast asleep.**_

_**"You look so cute when you're sleeping, you know?" A voice said. **_

"Yunie! It's..."

"Hush, Rikku." Paine scolded.

_**The sphere had been turned around and now we see the face of Yuna's last guardian and love, Tidus. He grinned and waved.**_

"Don't tell Wakka if you find this. I, uh, kinda stole it from him. Don't tell Lulu, either! She'd definately let me have it." "'You shouldn't steal from other people, much less other guardians and friends, Tidus!'" he mocked. 

Yuna giggled at his antics.

_**Tidus picked up the sphere and starting walking up the hill. He turned it so it would focus on the moon.**_

_**"The stars are pretty tonight. It's hard to believe that tomorrow we're gonna..." He shook his head and picked the sphere back up, walking back down towards the others. A loud snoring was heard in the background, followed by Tidus's laugh. The picture zoomed in on a 15-year-old Rikku.**_

**_"Haha, Rikku's always loud. Even in her sleep!"_**

Rikku pouted. "Heeeey! Meanie!" Yuna giggled, while Paine just shook her head.

_**The sphere focused back unto Tidus as he put it down and sat beside it.**_

_**"I have a feeling -and my feelings are usually right you know- that this is gonna turn out okay. Me and Rikku, we've been thinking of ways to keep you with us. I know you'll stay with us. But...if I ever...go away or something, just know I'm there. Right beside you. In here." Tidus poked his own chest, where his heart is.**_

Tears welled up in Yuna's eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She smiled.

_**"Even if I go, I'll be back someday. Zanarkand is my home, you know. Maybe you'll find me there... Night Yuna. ...Love you." The sphere went black.**_

------------

"Love you, too." Yuna whispered. Rikku cooed.

"Aww, he loves you!"

"But..isn't he-?" Paine started. Rikku clamped a hand over Paine's mouth.

"Shut it, Paine-y." Paine scowled, and Rikku backed off.

"Heh heh heh..."

"That creeps Tidus out, remember?" Yuna said. Rikku looked at her. She was smiling. Smiling wider than before.

"Uh, Yunie?" Rikku was puzzled. What was Yuna so happy about?

"Didn't you hear the last part of the sphere? Tidus said, 'Even if I go, I'll be back someday. Zanarkand is my home, you know. Maybe you'll find me there.' That means that Tidus could be here! Waiting for us to find him or something!" Yuna said excitedly. The feeling quickly spread to Rikku. She started bouncing again, but making sure there were no rocks this time.

"Ohmigee, you're right, Yunie! He might be here!" Rikku squealed. She practically glomped Yuna.

"'Ohmigee'?" Paine questioned. Rikku just stuck her tongue out.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get looking!" Yuna enthusiastically commanded, taking charge. Paine smirked and Rikku pumped her fist in the air.

"Y!"

"R!"

"P!"

"Let's rock!" Thus the three set off into the dome, hoping to find Yuna's love.

------------  
**Hmm, longer than before. It's a start! And you know what? I updated! Haha! (hears crickets)**

Moogle: That's old news, considering this IS the update AND the end of the chapter.  
Me: ...stfu, Moogle.

**MGX2**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Love and to Dream**

**Chapter Three**  
Summary: He said he wouldn't let her die. He said that he'd always be with her. Now he's gone, and she'll do whatever she can to get him back. FFX-2, my way. TxY

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Reviews! This is the most reviews for two chappies yet! (hands out cookies)

Disclaimer: Don't own crap.

Al Bhed translations are at the end of the chappie.  
**----------------------------------**

_Paine, Rikku, and I have been searching for hours. Yet still no sign of you. Paine says we should give up for the day. It is getting dark, but I still think you're here. I won't give up. I'll never give up. Not until I find you. Not until we can be happy...together._

"Yunie...I wanna find Tidus as much as you do, but searching the whole city THREE times tells us something!" Rikku whined. Yuna sighed.

"I guess we should quit for tonight." Yuna wanted to keep looking. There must've been somewhere she didn't look...

"We can come back tomorrow, Yuna." Paine said, starting back towards the airship. Rikku and Yuna shortly followed.

---_The Next Day_---

"Gullwings! FRONT AND CENTER!" Brother's voice shrilled through the intercom. Yuna groaned. The girls were still asleep. Well, they would've still been asleep if Brother hadn't shouted. The Gullwing girls went to the lift.

"Fro dra ramm tet dryd cdibet ycc uv y pnudran ryja du fyga sa ib!" Rikku shouted sleepily. (Is that even possible?) Paine, annoyed, smacked Rikku on the back of the head.

"Do you have to shout so loud?" she asked. Yuna giggled.

------------

"Hey girls. Get a good night's sleep?" Buddy asked. The three groaned.

"Famm fa fuimt ryja ev drec eteud pnudran uv seha teth'd ryja du ku yht fyga ic ib!" Rikku snapped, pointing to Brother. He whipped around.

"E raynt dryd! Yht oui tuh'd haat du cmaab eh cu myda! Ec pyt vun Yuna'c cgeh!" Rikku's eye twitched, and so did Paine's.

"What?" Yuna asked, "I heard my name." Rikku laughed nervously.

"Uh, nothing Yunie! Let's get dressed!" Rikku hurried off to the cabin to change, leaving behind a confused Yuna.

"Don't think on it, Yuna." Paine said to her, following Rikku lead. Yuna just shrugged and followed her into the elevator.

------------

_It's been a few weeks since we took a break form going to Zanarkand to look for you. I know you're there...but you're just not there yet. I won't give up hope.  
I've been getting a hang of the sphere-hunting gig! You'd be surprised to know that I'm pretty good with my pistols-yes, pistols! Me, using machina! It's not like it's bad or anything. I never thought so. Also, there's this woman named Leblanc. She's the leader of a rival sphere-hunting syndicate. And you know what? She stole my grid! Rikku, Paine, and I are gonna get it back. It isn't right to steal! But we'll look for you again soon. Just hold on. I hope, wait, I know you're okay. I'll see you soon._

"Yunie! You ready to kick some garment-grid-thief butt?" Rikku called excitedly from the lower level of the cabin. Yuna looked away form the window that she was staring out of and smiled at her cousin.

"You bet!" Yuna hopped up and jumped off where there was a space between the rail. (A hop, skip, and a jump...) Rikku and Yuna high-fived each other and went down to the bridge, where Paine waited patiently.

"Ready?" she asked. Yuna and Rikku both nodded.

"We're ready for anything!" Yuna said pridefully.

"Let's go, Gullwings! Yeehaw!" Brother shouted. Rikku rolled her eyes. Yuna giggled.

"Let's leave before he gets any more like his father." Paine groaned, heading for the hatch.

"I agree!" Rikku chirped. Yuna chuckled and went after Rikku.

------------

_Well this wasn't a very fun mission. I had to wear the gullwing's prized...garment. A giant moogle suit. And I had to sell balloons. It was nice to see the little kids so happy, though. But I was advertising my imposter's concert! She pretended to be ME! So now, when we go back to Luca, people always ask me when my next concert is going to be. Rikku says I should do it. And Shinra backed her up by saying the Songstress dressphere would back me up, in a way. Hmph, why does he have to be so smart! Now Rikku won't let me back out of it, no matter how much I whine. Mehhhhh! Now would be a good time for you to pop up out of nowhere, Tidus..haha... No, we have to find you first. You like playing Hide and Seek, don't you?_

"Come on, Yunie! You need to think of a song!" It was about two days before Yuna's 'forced' concert. Lulu and Wakka already nagged her when the trio visited Besaid.

_Wakka can't leave to see it because of blitzball practice and the fact that Lulu's pregnant. 'Any day now!' he says. Lulu tells us not quite. More like a month or two. Luckily for them, Shinra managed to finish his new invention early. It's called a commsphere, he told me. It allows us to communicate anywhere from the airship. We left one on Besaid for Lulu and Wakka. We also stopped by Gagazet and left one for Kimahri, too. Kimahri is doing good. He's the elder now. You'd be surprised._

"Got anything?" Rikku asked. Yuna thought for a minute, then started humming a soft, and slightly cheery tune. Rikku smiled.

"That's great! When'd you come up with that?" she asked. Yuna shrugged.

"It just kind of came to me." Paine, who was sitting at the bar, chuckled.

"'Just came to you', huh? I think you need a little work, Yuna."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuna huffed. Rikku and Paine laughed, and Yuna soon joined in. They'd better get to practicing...

------------

_Not too much longer. Then I have to go onstage, in front all those people... This is different from when I gave the speech after defeating Sin. I'm singing in front of them! But I don't think I'll be too nervous, because I know you're out there, somewhere, watching me. Just know that it's for you..._

Yuna took a deep breath and got on the lift leading to the stage. Rikku told her she'd do great. Yuna's just hoping she doesn't screw up.

The crowd was cheering. Their beloved High Summoner was doing another concert! Countdown. Five..four...one...zero! The spotlights turned on and focused on Yuna, donned in her Songstress dressphere. She took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_**Under the weight of your wings  
You are a god and whatever I want you to be  
And I wonder if truly you are  
Nearly as beautiful as I believe**_

In my head  
Your voice  
You've got all that I need  
And this make believe will get me through  
Another lonely night

Under the weight of your wings  
Should ever we meet on your side of your stereo  
I will pretend I know not of your thoughts  
And even the way that they mirror my own  
I'll take you away in the way that you take me and go where I go

In my head  
Your voice  
You've got all that I need  
And this make believe will get me through  
Another lonely night

Fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat  
Melancholy and cool, kind of bitter sweet  
Love on repeat  
I'm echoing all your philosophies  
And as I fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat  
Melancholy and cool, kind of bitter sweet  
Love on repeat  
I'm echoing all your philosophies  
And as I...

Oh...

I don't  
Wanna be fool-hearted  
Baby, I'm out  
Numbered in my head  
I don't  
I don't wanna be fool-hearted  
Baby, I'm out  
Numbered in my head  
My head...

In my head  
Your voice  
You've got all that I need  
And this make believe will get me through  
Another night

Yeah, your voice  
You've got all that I need  
And this make believe will get me through  
Another lonely night

Lonely night...

Under the weight of your wings  
I make believe you are all that I'll ever need

All that I need...

Yuna lowered the microphone and closed her eyes. Cheers erupted around the whole stadium. She grinned.

And somewhere in Spira, Tidus smiled.

**------------**

**Eeee, fluffy cliffy! Yes, I did have to do a concert. I may do more! Depends on my mood. And damn! I had a lot of thought-narration-thingies...Oh well.**

**Fro dra ramm tet dryd cdibet ycc uv y pnudran ryja du fyga sa ib!** - Why the hell did that stupid ass of a brother have to wake me up!  
**Famm fa fuimt ryja ev drec eteud pnudran uv seha teth'd ryja du ku yht fyga ic ib**! - Well we would have if this idiot brother of mine didn't have to go and wake us up!  
**E raynt dryd! Yht oui tuh'd haat du cmaab eh cu myda! Ec pyt vun Yuna'c cgeh! **- I heard that! And you don't need to sleep in so late! Is bad for Yuna's skin!

**MGX2**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Love and to Dream**

**Chapter Four**  
Summary: He said he wouldn't let her die. He said that he'd always be with her. Now he's gone, and she'll do whatever she can to get him back. FFX-2, my way. TxY

Yay for reviews! Me heart you all. Cookies for everyone! And plushies for those who want them!

Disclaimer: Don't own crap.

Song excerpt in this chappie is Here With Me by Michelle Branch. Awesome song. Awesome music. Awesome CDs.  
Also, the song in the previous chapter was In My Head by Anna Nalick. Awesome song. Awesome singer. Awesome CD. Listening to it while writing this chappie. Chappie might just be fluffy now. Maybe.  
**----------------------------------**

Tidus sighed. He'd been sitting by the fire, thinking of the last time he'd been in Spira. Thinking of the pilgrimage. Thinking of Yuna. Where was she? How was she doing? Is she okay? Does she still love him? Does she have a-a-a _boyfriend_?

"Dear Yevon, don't let it be the last one." he said to himself, eyes wide. Tidus shook his head. He had a good feeling-his feelings almost always being right, by the way- that Yuna was still single, at least. Tidus smiled and leaned back, now laying down.

"Yeah, she's still there. Waiting for me to return. Which I will. If I can find a way outta here. There is no way in hell I am climbing up that mountain." Tidus thought about Mt. Gagazet for a minute. Wouldn't Kimahri be there? He'd get him a ride to Yuna, wouldn't he? Or would he maul him because he's been gone and made Yuna cry. Tidus shuddered at the thought. Kimahri mauling equals pain. Pain bad. But he'll take the risk.

"Alright. I'll leave out...well, now." Reaching his final decision, Tidus eagerly hopped up, but paused. He took a piece of paper and a pen out of his bag. The top of the note read: "_Dearest Yuna._" When finished, he grinned at the note and started his trek to the mountain.

------------

_Two weeks since the concert. I've started writing little song excerpts as a hobby. Whether it's a song I know or just one I made up, I write it down here in this little book, one day hoping to show it to you. There's one about you I came up with one day. It's right..._

Yuna flipped the pages of her little journal, looking for the passage.

_Here._

_**I know you had to go away.  
I died just a little  
and I feel it now,  
you're the one I need.  
I believe that I  
would cry just a little just to  
have you back now,  
here with me.**_

_Rikku saw it as depressing, and kept pestering me about how she just wanted to make sure I wasn't turning emo on her. Yeah, Rikku. I'm all cuttin' my wrists, and wearing all black. That's why I'm still here with you guys and wearing a white top with short shorts. Geez. No, I shouldn't be sarcastic and making fun of Rikku just cuz she was worried/paranoid. Bad Yuna._

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunie! Come on! We have free time, so we're going to go to Zanarkand again today!" Rikku called over the airship's intercom. Yuna quickly closed and hid her journal. She decided she didn't want Rikku reading it anymore, so she was going to hide it from her hyperactive cousin.

"Coming, Rikku!" Yuna shouted back. She grabbed her pistols and ran to the elevator.

------------

Tidus had made it to the mountain...and was currently freezing his ass off.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold... Oh shit, fiend. Bad fiend. No eat Tidus." A small fiend was happily gnawing on Tidus's leg. Tidus was just wishing that he had a decent pair of pants. That way maybe his legs wouldn't be so numb. "Okay, off ya go." He grabbed the fiend and tossed it off the side of the mountain, seeing a small flurry of pyreflies only moments later. He smirked and proceeded into a cave. Lo and behold, there was a small pond of water in front of him. A hot spring! "Awright!" he cheered. Tidus ran for the hot spring. He ran up on a higher part of the ground which had a edge overlooking the spring, jumped off, and did a cannonball into the warm water. Which made a big splash that he was proud of, mind you. Tidus surfaced and lazily floated on the water, enjoying it's warmth. He didn't even notice the familiar ronso that had walked in.

"Kimahri wonder why Tidus made big splash on sacred Ronso ground." Tidus quickly got on his feet and looked around. Near the lower entrance stood a smiling, or rather trying to smile, Kimahri.

------------

Yuna sighed. They'd searched the entire city once again, but to no avail. No Tidus. Anywhere. She plopped down on the ground.

"Ohh...poopie." Yuna huffed. Rikku looked at her, horrified.

"Yunie! Don't say things like that!

"You say it!"

"Yeah, so that means it's my saying. You no stealie." Rikku chirped, sticking out her tongue. Yuna simply stuck her tongue out at Rikku. Paine sighed.

"Alright children, enough fighting. Let's go back to the airship." Paine started back to the airship.

"Come on, Yunie!" Rikku called. Yuna nodded.

"Comin-" Yuna paused. She had seen a sloppily folded piece of paper near the firewood, which looked like it was recently used. "Hold on. Be there in a minute." she told her younger cousin. She saw Rikku nod and run inside. Yuna walked over to the old campsite. She sat down and picked up the note, carefully unfolding it.

**_"Dearest Yuna," _**It read. Yuna's eyes widened. She continued to read.

_**"Hello. And if you are not Yuna, stop reading this. This isn't yours. You're very nosy. Go away. If you keep reading, I will have to hunt you down and maim you with my Brotherhood sword, once I get it back. I'm warning you. Stop. If you ARE Yuna, keep reading."**_

Yuna chuckled. She looked for where the note continued and kept reading.

_**"If you're still reading, I assume you're Yuna. Yay. How are you Yuna? Since this is here, this is undeniable proof that I am, in fact, HERE. In Spira. Where you are. Yeah. Yay! Did you find the sphere I left? I guess you did, since it isn't where I hid it anymore. Uh, heh heh. Yeah. I won't deny it. I love you. I hope you still love me, too. If you have a boyfriend now, I guess it's okay. I have been gone a long time. (But when I get the chance, I will maim him. My spot. Mine. Not his. Mine. Not that I'd be controlling, like it sounds, but...mine. Haha.) I'm looking for a way to Besaid right now. Some way other than swimming there. That's a long way. I'd end up being eaten by a Sahagin or something. Oh, don't worry. I haven't been eaten by a Sahagin. Ha. I just kick them if they get too close. But anyway, I hope to see you soon.**_

_**Love, Tidus**_

P.S. You have food, right? I'm hungry..."

Yuna couldn't help but laugh at the way Tidus ended the note. He's always hungry.

"Come ON, Yunie!" An impatient Rikku shouted from the airship. Yuna stood up.

"Coming!"

**------------**

**There. Minor fluff. Yay fluff. And don't we all love Tidus? ;)**

Moogle: Review!  
Me: Good Moogle. Here's a cookie!_  
_Moogle: Kupo!


	5. Chapter 5

**To Love and to Dream**

**Chapter Five**  
**Summary: He said he wouldn't let her die. He said that he'd always be with her. Now he's gone, and she'll do whatever she can to get him back. FFX-2, my way. TxY**

**Rikku: Ohmigee! We might just be getting close to Tidie and Yunie's reunion! That is...if we get more readers! The more readers and reviews we get, the closer we are to having MG make Yunie and Tidie meet! But we can't have cheesy fluff if no one's here to read it!  
Me: Heeeey! My fluff isn't cheesy... (pouts and twiddles fingers)  
**

**Rikku: Anyways, I propose a contest! Whoever brings in the most readers wins this adorable- da dada daaaaaaaa! -Final Fantasy Bishie Plushie pack! It has adorable plushies of all the FF bishounens! Locke, Cloud, Zack (Me: ZACKY! (glomps)), Vincent, Sephiroth, Squall, Laguna (young, of course), Zidane, Kuja (for some people... Me: Err...no. Not moi.), Blank (Me: What can I say? I think Blank's adorable.), Tidus, Auron, Gippal, Baralai, Shuyin, Vaan, and any others I forgot! Plus there's a Wakka voodoo doll included! Have endless hours of fun torturing Wakka! I enjoy it, and you will, too! **

Moogle: Wow.  
Me: Rikku makes a really good advertising person. I wonder how much they pay her... (hugs KH2 _Riku_ plushie)

**Disclaimer: Don't own crap.**

**To the reviewers:  
Luv you all much! You read my crap. (teary eyes) Thank you! ;.; 3 (hands over bunches of cookies and FF:AC Cloud plushies)**

**----------------------------------**

Rikku squealed as she read the note Yuna showed her.

"Ohmigee, Yunie! It's him! It's really him!"

"Who?" Paine asked, walking in and sitting next to the girls at the bar in the cabin. Rikku rolled her eyes.

"It's Seymour. That's why we're squealing." she said sarcastically. Paine just ignored her, already knowing who 'he' was.

"Actually, it's just you that's squealing, Rikku. I already did when I first read it." Yuna stated. Rikku stuck out her tongue. Paine smirked.

"Oh, so it's Yuna's? I thought it might've been Rikku's, and that she was squealing over Gippal." she teased. Rikku shrieked.

"AAHHHHHHNO! You just stop right there, buster! There is nothing, I repeat, NOTHING going on between us anymore, got it?" The other two snickered.

"Right Rikku. We believe you." Paine replied, trying to hide her smirk. "Come on, Yuna. I think we should leave her alone. Give her time to think." Yuna giggled and nodded. She got up and quickly followed Paine to the lift. Rikku stood dumbfounded for a minute, then it clicked.

"...HEEEEEY! Stop picking on me! I told you there was nothing so there is NOTHING! Nothing! Nada! Zip! Zero! Zilch! Any other word that means zero, nothing, or any combination of the two!"

_I wonder if we really will find you? Someday. No, one day this week. Yeah, that's it. You're here in Spira. Safe, alive. That's all that matters right now. Knowing you're alive, you're so close...makes me feel...whole. As if part of me was gone for two years, and now it's come back. Part of my heart was gone. Now it's whole again. I hope we find you soon._

Unfortunately, Tidus wasn't as safe as Yuna thought...

----------------------------------

Tidus's eyes finally fell upon the ronso standing at the mouth of the cave. He grinned.

"Heeeeeey! Kimahri! Whassup?" Tidus shouted, running towards the giant cat. (:3) What Tidus didn't expect, though, was Kimahri stepping out of the way when he tried to give him a classic Tidus-bear-hug. Because of this, he had unavoidably fallen on his face. Tidus glared at the ronso.

"Hey! No fair! I want a do over!" Kimahri grinned (O.o) at him for a moment, then went back to a normal Kimahri-face.

"Tidus made Yuna worry. Yuna worry, Kimahri worry, too." Tidus braced himself for a mauling, but none came. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kimahri already halfway down the cliff.

"Tidus want see Yuna. Coming?" Tidus jumped up.

"Heck yes!" After a few jumps, he was already down to where Kimahri was.

_Later..._

"Cold...cold...cold..." Tidus complained. He misses the hot spring.

"To be blunt, Kimahri say suck it up." Tidus's eyes widened. That was so un-Kimahri like that he knew the authoress couldn't resist putting it in. Kimahri shrugged. "Kimahri learns new sayings from sphere hunters on mountain." Tidus looked confused.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up. Sphere hunters? You mean like people taking machina guns, digging up spheres, then shooting and destroying the helpless orbs? What the hell? How long have I been _gone_?" Kimahri raised a fuzzy blue eyebrow.

"Sphere hunters are people who look for spheres. Show details of Spira's past. Many humans, Guado, and Al Bhed have climbed mountain looking for spheres. Ronso don't like people defiling sacred ground. So Elder Kimahri climbs the mountain now and then to check on the land."

"Whoa! You're the elder now? Alright! That's awesome, Kimahri!" To Kimahri, it seemed that his words 'went in one of blonde boy's ears and out the other.'

"Come. We're close." Kimahri went into another cave. Tidus, who was looking the other way, finally realized Kimahri had moved on and ran to catch up.

_Even later but not THAT much later..._

"Still cold...still cold...still cold...FINALLY!" The former guardians had finally made it to the entrance. Kimahri pointed to the road towards the Calm Lands.

"Cid visited few days ago. He in Calm Lands now. You should be able to ride airship to Besaid." Tidus's smile was so big, it looked like he had just come across a giant blitzball convention with free admission. Before you could say 'Oh-my-Yevon-a-chocobo-just-flew-across-Djose-Highroad-with-a-tonberry-on-it's-back-about-to-stab-it-and-rip-out-it's-spinal-cord,' if you were even able to say that without calling Spira's fiend control specialists, Tidus was already halfway down the road to the Calm Lands.

_After a few battles a.k.a. tossing-fiends-off-cliffs, and a few short breaks to breathe again..._

"I (pant) made it (pant)!" Tidus stood at the door to the travel agency, and was about to go inside when he heard a man behind him whoop.

"Well, I'll be damned! If it ain the stubborn lover boy! Come to apologize tah my niece for leavin', right?" Cid whipped the helpless blitzer around and poked him hard in the chest. "Riiight?" Tidus straightened up and saluted.

"Yessir!" He was a bit afraid to move. Knowing Cid, he'd maul him worse than Kimahri would. Fortunately, Cid just smiled.

"Good. Now you better not be disappearin' and explodin' in tah pyreflies again, ya understand?" Tidus saluted again. "Awright, in the ship. Git goin'. We wanna get you somewhere fast, right?" Tidus nodded.

"Besaid. Wakka or Lulu will be able to contact Yuna. I want to surprise her."

"Really? Alright. I bet you'll love meeting their kiddo, too."

"...Their WHAT?"

----------------------------------

Yuna sighed. There was no sphere waves at the moment. No Wakka or Lulu to talk to over the CommSphere, they were out shopping for Vidina. No Kimahri to visit, he was patrolling the mountain. No Rikku, she got the sudden idea to check up on Gippal at Djose. And Paine, well, she was never the talkative type. Yes, Yuna was suffering something we all get and we all hate. Boredom. She was very, very frustrated because of this. She turned on the cabin bed so that her face was in the pillow and took a deep breath.

"..aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGHHH!" she screamed into the pillow. Barkeep, who was currently polishing glasses, looked up.

"Ish Mish Yoona okay?" he asked in his hypello accent. Yuna chuckled a little.

"Just letting off some steam." she replied.

**----------------------------------**

**Fun. Alright, review now! (pokes button)**

**MGX2**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Love and to Dream**

**Chapter Six**  
**Summary: He said he wouldn't let her die. He said that he'd always be with her. Now he's gone, and she'll do whatever she can to get him back. FFX-2, my way. TxY**

I am so sorry for the people that read this! I don't update as much as I should. It's just inspiration and schedule conflicts. But you know what? I'm writing now:) I'm listening to the Kingdom Hearts OST, so I'm happy. And I got a Final Fantasy X wall scroll with Tidus and Yuna on it! Pwetty:3

**To my reviewers:  
Cookies! Thank you for reviewing! (waves) (glomps Tidus)**

Tidus: AAH! (falls over)  
Rikku: (giggle)  
Yuna: My turn!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. (leaves to sob)

**----------------------------------**

Cid chuckled at Tidus.

"You heard me. Their KID. Child. Baby. Bambino. Youngster. Tyke. Babe. Offspring. Small Fr-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Wakka and Lulu have a kid. I've been gone for a while so this comes as a freaking SHOCK." Tidus snapped. Cid simply held his hands in the air.

"...Git on the damn ship already."

"Okay."

"Oh, by the way, we're making a quick stop at Djose."

"WHAT? Come ON!"

**----------------------------------  
**Rikku stood near the entrance of Djose Temple, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Ooh, where IS he!" Rikku muttered to herself. Gippal said he had a few interviews to do with hopeful diggers, and would be a few minutes. A half-hour has already passed, and there was still no sign of the self-proclaimed 'Al Bhed Hot, Gorgeous, Smexy, Handsome, Hunky, Smooth, Stylish, Charming, Adorable, Pretty, Stunning, Enticing, Enchanting, Stud Muffiny Man-God.'

After ten more minutes of tapping her foot and jumping up and down, the Stud Muffin Man finally graced her with his prescence, only to be the bearer of bad news.

"Hey Cid's Girl! I just spoke with your vydran. He's gonna come pick us up with the airship. Says he has a surprise." Gippal reported, grinning. Whatever smile that was on Rikku's face immediately melted off in about five milliseconds.

"...What did you just say?"

**----------------------------------**

Yuna was still extremely bored. Maybe even more than she was two hours ago. She sighed and flipped through her song book, stopping at a few entries that reminded her of her tall, dark, and handsome blitzball player. Most of them were about him anyway.

Here's one- Yuna was a little sad that day.

_**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so.  
It seems like it's been forever  
since you've been gone.  
Please come back home.**_

Oh, here's another. It's kind of a funny memory. A sphere hunter from Kilika was flirting with Paine, who just didn't want anything to do with him. Yuna saw this through his eyes.

**_It's like a bad movie,  
she is lookin' through me .  
If you were me, then you'd be  
screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._**

This one... This one simply reminds Yuna of Rikku.

**_You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
and think to myself,  
where do I belong forever?  
In whose arms, the time and place?_**  
**_Can't help if I space in a daze,  
my eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream.  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
but sometimes I can't even speak.  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in My World._**

Yuna had a dream about him again. She was hopeful, though, despite the song's sad tone.

**_Well hey,  
so much I need to say,  
been lonely since the day,  
the day you went away.  
So sad but true,  
for me there's only you.  
Been crying since the day,  
the day you went away._**

This was the latest entry. Tidus-centered, yet again. But it won't make Rikku suspect Yuna's emo! That's a plus! Unfortunately for the authoress, the song seems to fit our blitzer boy too well and Yuna penned the whole thing. (-.-) At least it makes the chapter longer.

**_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._**

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

Yuna sighed and closed the book. Why couldn't she find him NOW? About five seconds after Yuna's thought, the commsphere started going off. It was Rikku.

"Yunie! Yunie! We have urgent business in Besaid! Wakka thinks there's a sphere nearby. Possibly hidden near their hut!" Rikku spilled excitedly. It must've been really boring with Gippal, Yuna thought, for Rikku to be this excited over a mission.

"Okay Rikku. I'll get Brother to-"

"No worries! I ran into Pops. He wants to see you, so we're gonna come and get you! Wait outside though, we don't want him running into Brother. There'd definately be some bloodshed."

Yuna yawned. She was too tired from being bored, she didn't even notice how suspicious Rikku was acting, and the fact that Buddy would've told them if he was picking up any sphere waves.

"Alright. I'll be ready in a few minutes and waiting at the Kilika entrance." The airship was docked near Kilika Woods (Why, I have no idea. o.O), so it would be quite a trek into town. She'll need to go ahead and get ready.

"Okie dokie! Let's go Pops!"

"But I wanna say hi tah Yu-"

Click. Rikku "lost" the connection. Yuna stood up and started gathering her dresspheres.

Unbeknownst to Yuna, Rikku was in the Highwind, snickering.

"This is going to be great! I can't wait till Yunie sees Tidie!"

"Rikku! All I wanted to do is say hi to my little Yuna! Why'd you go and end the transmission?"

"Um...I lost the connection? Yeah, I lost it."  
**------------_Earlier, with Rikku_----------------------**

"...Gippal...would you mind repeating that?"

"Y o u r...d a d 's...g o n n a...c o m e...p i c k...u s...u p...w i t h...h i s...a i r s h i p." Gippal said slowly, teasing Rikku. Rikku pouted.

"You KNOW that's the last thing I'd want to do!"

"There's a reason, Riks. Don't worry." Gippal said, grinning. "Oh look, here he is now." Rikku groaned as the airship's door opened.

"Pops! This had better be good, or else I'm gonna kick your-"

"Hi Rikku!" Rikku heard a familiar voice chirp. She looked up to see none other than our favorite guardian.

". . .TIDIE!" Rikku squealed. Instead of the normal hug, or shaking of hands, Tidus was welcomed with a suffocating glomp.

"Ow, ouch, holy crap, Rikku! Let me breathe!" Tidus was struggling to get out of Rikku's death grip. Gippal was simply wondering why HE was never met with a suffocating death glomp. He WAS the self-proclaimed 'Al Bhed Hot, Gorgeous, Smexy, Handsome, Hunky, Smooth, Stylish, Charming, Adorable, Pretty, Stunning, Enticing, Enchanting, Stud Muffiny Man-God' after all. Rikku shouldn't be able to resist his hotness. Stupid ghost blitzer man.

"Ohmigee Yunie's gonna be so happy to see you! We need to get her right now- no, surprise her! That's what we'll do! We'll take you to Besaid, say hi to Wakka and Lulu and Vidina and hide you in the back of the hut and make Yunie come and we'll say that we're looking for a nearby treasure sphere and she'll wanna visit Wakka and Lulu and one of them will tell her to go in the back of the hut and there you'll be and Yunie will be so excited and-"

"Rikku! Okay! Stop! You have a great plan! We get it! Let's do it!" Tidus cut her off due to the fact that she'd probably soon pass out because of lack of oxygen and that his mind was spinning faster than a tornado. Rikku immediately plopped on the ground, gasping for air as if she'd been held underwater, which to Tidus, sometimes, didn't seem like a bad idea.

"By the way, Rikku, why did you call him 'Tidie'? Gippal questioned. How come HE didn't have a playful Rikku-nickname? Rikku shrugged.

"I call Yuna Yunie. I call Paine Paine-y. So that makes Tidus Tidie. In a sense, you would end up being Gippie, Gippal." Gippal simply shrugged. But, if Gippal had an inner Gippal, like Haruno Sakura in the Naruto anime, it would be shouting "SCORE! Nickname! Ten points for the self-proclaimed 'Al Bhed Hot, Gorgeous, Smexy, Handsome, Hunky, Smooth, Stylish, Charming, Adorable, Pretty, Stunning, Enticing, Enchanting, Stud Muffiny Man-God'!"

Cid stepped out from the airship. "Alright! Come on, kiddies! You can glomp Tidus when we're in the airship, Rikku. Just git in!"

"SWEET!"  
**-----------_Later than earlier but no so late as to have Yuna getting ready to board the Highwind_-----------------------  
**  
"Hey Lu, Rikku said she had a surprise and wanted to put it in the hut, ya?" Wakka asked his black mage wife. Lulu looked up from the book she was reading and nodded.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wonderin', how big is it? Can we even fit it in the hut? What if it's alive, and it breaks something? Or if it hurts Vidina?" Lulu smirked.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt a fly. Unless, of course, that fly tries to harm the thing it cares for the most." Lulu tends to have a sixth sense, doesn't she? Wakka just stood there, confused. He shrugged it off.

"Oh well. I think Rikku's here. I can hear the airship. This had better be something cool, ya?" Wakka grinned and walked out of the hut.

As the airship landed and the door opened, Wakka noticed a blitzball fling by his head, missing by a few centimeters at the most, bounce off a tree, and fly in the air.

"Hey Rikku! You practicin' the Jecht Shot or somethin'? Can't do it as well as Tidus, though. You need practice, ya?"

"Are you saying I'm underpracticed? Come on, Wakka! I haven't played in forever! But now, as soon as I practice, you have your star player back!" Wakka looked up, mouth agape.

"B-Brudda... Is that really you? Tidus, man, you're alive! That's awesome! But wait, first..." Wakka cautiously walked up to Tidus, and poked him in the chest.

"Yup! He's real. Lu! Come out here!" Wakka didn't have to repeat himself. Lulu was already standing beside him, even before he called.

"It's been awhile, Tidus. Now, you're ready to see Yuna, aren't you? You'll have to wait, though. You can wait inside the hut. Maybe play with Vidina."

"No, no, no, no, no! We have to go along with the plan! Tidie! Go hide in the back room of the hut!" Rikku proceeded to push Tidus through the hut and, erm, practically stuff him in a closet.

"Heeey! When did I agree to this?"

"Earlier when I glomped you! You said "Let's do it!" to get me to breathe, remember?"

"Rikku!"

"Just stay here, Tidus!" Rikku slammed the door, err...curtain. Tidus was confined to a storage room. Great. Rikku skipped up to Wakka and Lulu.

"Now that that's taken care of, time to call Yunie!" Rikku ran inside the airship to get ahold of Yuna on the commsphere, leaving Wakka looking confused and Lulu shaking her head.

**----------------------------------**

**Wakka equals stupid. Lulu equals psychic. Tidus plus Gippal equals ultimate hotness!**

**MGX2**


End file.
